Gikongan
by Yaoilover98
Summary: This is a YAOI fanfiction on Bleach. Don't like yaoi then don't read. Couple is Ichigo x Renji (his gigai anyway) This DOES have sex (18) Renji asks Ichigo to look after his gagai and report to him about his actions. Kisuke had given Renji a new soul candy and he was excited to know how it would act but he had to go fighting hollows. He swallows one and leaves. (Sorry for spelling)
1. Gikongan

_Gikongan (Soul candy)_

_Renji (Takashi) x Ichigo (Romance and sex)_

_Part 1_

_Seme: Renji (Takashi) / Uke: Ichigo_

"So you gonna look after him?" Renji asks Ichigo while lowering his eyebrows into a frown.

"If I must. But if he gets on my nerves I'll kick him out my window," Ichigo reply's irritably.

"Like hell you will! Don't lay a hand on my gigai! If he gets ruined you'll be paying, you got me?" Renji pops one of the circler balls into his mouth. His soul reaper form and gigai are separated. They both stand up right, they look just like twins. Renji stretches his right arm out and pushes it into the crook of his left bent elbow and then switches round. "It feels great to get out. And man this is easier way to get it off, I gotta remember to thank Urahara," Renji smiles at this gigai that is now being controlled by the gikongan pill. "I'll be back later on so look after Strawberry here," Renji waves at them both and then jumps out though the window.

"Renji!" Ichigo runs to the window and pushes his body against the ledge "Renji!" Ichigo screams out to the already distant figure of his friend "He's such an ass," Ichigo grumbles before turning round to the sound of movement. Renji's gigai that is being controlled sits on the floor. He sits with his knees bent and pressed close to his body. His arms resting on his knees and his head bent backwards so it's resting on the bed behind him.

Ichigo stares at the familiar body in front of him. He looks just like Renji. He's dressed in a white t-shirt with a long sleeved black shirt underneath, red jeans with black splashes, a Tie-Style Necklace and a black jacket tied round his waist. Even though he looks like him, he seems totally different. He's quiet and distant.

"Which one are you? Chappy?" Ichigo asks taking two steps closer to him. He looks at Ichigo for a second or two with his eyes but closes them once more.

"No" He bluntly replies in a cold tone. Ichigo smiles wryly.

"Then what do I call you?" A sigh escapes the red head's lips.

"I don't have a name. Call me whatever you want. Now don't talk to me." He replies with an irritated and harsh tone. Ichigo stands there with his mouth slightly open. What the fuck is his problem? Ichigo changes his expression to anger and lets out a grumble.

"Someone has a stick up their ass," Ichigo turns and was about to take a seat at his desk but a sarcastic voice stops him.

"What was that _strawberry_ boy?" He lifts his head of the bed and his eyes pierce Ichigo's back like needles. Ichigo turns his head to the familiar figure and stares at him with hatred.

"Don't you make fun of my name! Anyway Ichi means number one, so there!"

"Ichigo is a pretty cute name," He doesn't listen to Ichigo and continues to make fun. "I thought it was a girl's name, are you female?"

"Do I look female to you?! You can't go around making fun of me, look at you! You have tattoo eyebrows!"

"You can say whatever you wish about this body, it isn't mine," Ichigo opened his mouth but nothing came out, just air. He had a point. This guy isn't Renji. There isn't really anything to insult him about.

"I wish Renji was here," Ichigo moped as he flopped onto his bed with a squeak. The red head known as Renji raised an eyebrow at that last comment. Ichigo sits with his back against the wall and the window at his right side. His eyes are closed and is wearing a plain expression. He stares at Ichigo fixed on his face.

"Do you," He stopped talking mid-sentence as if he had to choose the right words to use. Ichigo opens his eyes and looks into the no name's eyes. "Are you and he dating?"

…

A long, long, long silence fills the room. What the hell did he just say? Ichigo's mind couldn't quite function properly and instead of saying 'what the fuck are you talking about!?' he just replies with a "Wha?"

"Are you and he dating?" He repeats his question and waits for his answer. Ichigo smiles awkwardly and laughs but the other boy stays serious.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"It's okay if you are, I don't care if you're _that_ way."

"I care! Who do you take me for?!" Ichigo snaps out of his shock and tries to make sense of the situation "Listen I like girls, you know women?!"

"It's not a crime to be gay."

"I'm not gay! I'm normal!"

"Like I said nothing is wrong with it. It's not abnormal."

"What sort of Soul candy are you?!" Ichigo points his index finger at him and continues to shout "You must be fluty or broken in some way! I have to make sure Renji knows."

"There you go, you're talking about him again."

"Would you shut up!?" Ichigo clenches his fists and closes his eyes tight. He was trying so hard not to punch this guy into another galaxy. Ichigo feels his body move slightly and opens his eyes to see the 'broken' Renji in front of him. He is on his hands and knees on the bed in front of Ichigo. His face was uncomfortably close to Ichigo's and he has an argent smile on his face.

"This is his body right? You must be turned on with him being so close," He places his hands on the wall behind Ichigo and then he closes the gap completely. Ichigo's lips and the lips of the man in front of him collide for a couple of seconds "Do I appease you?"

Ichigo sits there in total shock. He doesn't do anything except stare into the flaming red eyes in front of his.

"You can call me Renji if you wish," Renji mutters before licking Ichigo's lower and upper lip once and then kisses him again but a little longer. Ichigo finds himself placing his hands on Renji's upper arms. His eyes shut tightly and strangely he cooperated. Renji slips his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and kisses him more boldly. Ichigo's face heats up letting his embarrassment burn though. Renji's eyes are slightly open and he watches Ichigo's reaction. Renji breaks the kiss and embraces Ichigo's cheek with his right hand. "Someone's a liar," He tilts Ichigo's head to the side exposing his neck. He then begins to kiss and suck on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo clings onto Renji harder wrapping his arms round his shoulders.

"No I'm not," Ichigo denies while trying to sound convincing. Renji continues to kiss, suck and bite Ichigo's skin leaving large red marks. "Hey don't bite me!" Ichigo's demand was not answered and he is bit hard again but on his shoulder. "Aw don't bite!" Ichigo pushes Renji's shoulders away trying to stop him. Renji clicks his tongue and moves back a little to glare coldly at Ichigo. Shivers run down Ichigo's back as he feels the icy stare.

"You sure like to complain don't you?" Renji gets up off the bed and stands above Ichigo. The ginger haired boy watches him with confusion and doesn't say anything. Renji grabs Ichigo's wrists and pulls him to his feet. He drags him forcefully to the desk and shoves him down on it.

"W-What are you doing?!" Ichigo's hands are on the desk and his right cheek is pressed up against it as well. He's bent over so his ass is in the air.

"Stop whining," Renji takes his Tie-Styled Necklace off and holds it in his mouth. Violently he takes Ichigo's hands and pulls them to his back. He holds them with one hand making them cross each other at the wrist. He takes the necklace out his mouth and bounds Ichigo's hands together tightly. Ichigo clenches his teeth together are the pain shoots though him.

"That hurts you idiot!" Ichigo tries to turn and face Renji but Renji pushes his back to keep his stomach on the desk. Ichigo didn't have to see him to know his expression. He was displeased but didn't look angry, he had a straight face and looked emotionless. He bends down and his stomach rubs against Ichigo's back.

"I said stop whining," He then bites Ichigo's neck again. It was pretty hard but not hard enough to pierce the skin, still it hurt. Renji kneads Ichigo's crotch with one of his knees gently, rubbing him. Ichigo hisses though his teeth. Wherever he bit he would lick over the mark over and over again.

Renji stops and stands up properly. Ichigo's neck and shoulder on the left side is covered in red marks and bites and a couple on the right. Renji then squats down and unbuckles Ichigo's belt.

"Hey hey hey hey hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo asks in a panicked tone of voice.

"Moving on. You can't tell me you didn't notice that you're getting hard," He continues to undo Ichigo's belt until he was able to pull them down. Ichigo's black boxers are reviled.

"What? Me? You're kidding!?" Ichigo's face was undeniably red. He couldn't believe that he got hard over a guy and Renji at that matter.

"I guess you're going to be stubborn until the end." He smirks to himself as he rubs the outline of Ichigo's ass "I think I'm getting to know you pretty well," He takes grip of his boxers and pulls them down revealing Ichigo's bare skin. Ichigo lets out a soft whining noise because of his uneasiness.

"How do you even know about these sort of things anyway?"

"I am more modified than the average soul candies you know. What's with that anyway? Are you getting all shy on me?" Renji jokes before massaging Ichigo's cheeks.

"Hell no! You have got to be kidding, like I said I'm not ga~~y" As Ichigo was about to finish Renji stuffs his face in-between Ichigo's cheeks and starts to lick his hole. This makes Ichigo's final word sound funny. Ichigo bites down on his bottom lip. Renji licks, sucks and kisses Ichigo entrance over and over and spreads him with his hands. Ichigo lets out heavy gasps of breath ever now and then. "Renji, what are you *slight moan* doing," Renji sticks his tongue inside and makes a kissy sound. That embarrassed Ichigo further. "Renji stop *moans* it's gross and feels weird," Renji used his right hand to jack Ichigo off, he did it pretty slowly as his attention was elsewhere. Renji used his other hand to stretch him open. He tries to go as deep as possible just using his tongue. Renji made some snorting sounds as he ravished Ichigo's hole. Ichigo's back arches like a bow and he moans in pleasure.

Renji stops his mouth and hand then he raises up.

"Stand up will you?" Renji asks but it seemed more of a demand than a question. Ichigo stays lying down on the desk for a moment but sits up like asked.

"Will you untie me now?"

"Do this first and then I will think about it," He grips Ichigo's shoulder and pushes him down to his knees. Ichigo looks up at him with a little angered expression. Renji looks down at him with a small smile. "You wear that angry look so well but I like your bashful look better," Renji throws his jacket to the ground, undoes his belt and jimmied his trousers down along with his boxers. His hard cock displayed in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo makes a loud gulping sound as his eyes see his exposed member. Renji holds it with one of his hands to encourage Ichigo to take the next step.

"You want me to.. Err," Ichigo asks hesitantly as he stares up at him. Renji doesn't say anything he just looks down at him seriously. Ichigo unwillingly parts his lips slightly. He touches the head with his lips and sucks on the tip a little. Ichigo closes his eyes tightly and tries to forget what is in fount of his face. He forces himself to open his mouth more and to take Renji's head in. He tries to take him more and more but it felt strange and it didn't feel right. He moves his head back and forth over and over again slowly trying to get used to the feeling of having. Renji grabs Ichigo's hair and makes him go a deeper. Ichigo's eyes clench together tighter and he make a gaging sound. Renji pulls him back and forth faster than Ichigo was going and deeper too. Each time he takes him in he makes a gurgling sound. Renji grunts a little at times. When Ichigo had Renji's whole length in his mouth Renji finally releases Ichigo and he pulls off. He coughs and catches his breath. "Was you trying to kill me!?" Ichigo shouts fighting the pain that came with it. It hurt a little bit just to shout.

"Sorry, you were taking too long. Patients isn't really my thing," Renji says as he smiles apologetically to him and averts his eyes "Plus it's better to take it all at once sometimes," Renji rubs Ichigo's head to praise him in some way. "Not finished yet right?" Ichigo's breathing goes back to normal and he opens his mouth again and takes him back in his mouth. Ichigo once again bobs his head back and forth a little faster and deeper than he was doing on his own before. He wasn't taking his whole length but close enough. Renji closes his eyes and grunts and groans to Ichigo's movement. Ichigo withdraws again and starts licking the sides of his shaft and sometimes going back to sucking the tip. "Ichigo," Renji mutters under his breath. Ichigo looks up at Renji's face and feels somewhat pleased with himself. Ichigo stops and pumps his forehead against Renji's hip with Renji's member to hi right. Renji opens his eyes and looks down at his quiet companion. "What's the matter?" Ichigo doesn't answer and stares at the floor. "Ichigo?"

"I," Ichigo stops after his first word and it was only a mumble "I want to, err," Ichigo turns his head left and right rubbing his hair into Renji's skin.

"Want to what?" Renji lifts a brow in question but soon lowers it and has a somewhat shocked face. A cocky smile rises to his face as he understands but he acts naïve. "What do you want?" Ichigo grumbles and moves his head away to look up at him.

"Don't be an asshole," Ichigo frowns. Renji chuckles slightly and tucks his arms under Ichigo's armpits and helps him to his feet then places him on the edge of the bed. He is on his stomach.

"Let me take this off for you," Renji says before fiddling with Ichigo's restraints. He undoes the Tie necklace and Ichigo turns onto his back and closes his legs. Renji straight away notices the clear red lines. Renji obviously did it too tight and caused marks to appear. "I'm sorry I must have done it tighter than I thought I did," Renji kisses one of Ichigo's wrists where the line was. "I do have the tendency to get rough when I'm impatient."

Renji grabs Ichigo's trousers and boxers and takes them off properly. Renji places his hands on Ichigo's legs and prides them open exposing Ichigo for all he had. Ichigo eyes wonder to the side as he allows himself to be seen by the person in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Renji asks letting him show his concern.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Ichigo replies half arsed. Renji uses his hand to help position his dick. Prods the hole a little before pushing his tip in. Ichigo hisses as his breathing cuts off when his entrance was forced to spread open. Renji moves his hand and holds Ichigo's leg instead. Ichigo grasps Renji's arms that hold his legs and squeezes them a little. Renji keeps pushing until his neck is inside. Ichigo grunts as well as breaths quickly and sharply. "Didn't think it would hurt this much," Renji bends lower and kisses Ichigo on the lips. As they kiss Renji forces himself in deeper. He forces in half of his shaft before slowly withdrawing and leaving in only the head. He slowly makes his way in again but deeper this time. He was almost all the way in. Ichigo let out grunts and groans of pain in between the kissing.

"Ichigo I'm going to move a little more. Are you okay with that?" Renji breaks the kiss and observes Ichigo. Ichigo nods his head and Renji pulls out most of his shaft slowly and pushes back in. he does this over and over again gradually picking up speed. Ichigo's painful groans start turning more into pleasurable moans. Renji was also making sensual noises. Suddenly Renji finally pushes the rest of his shaft inside. Ichigo gasps as Renji's whole member gets devoured. "That's it Ichigo." Renji caresses Ichigo's cheek to comfort him "I won't get any bigger."

Renji moves faster but doesn't use his whole length. They both breathe roughly but Ichigo lets out erotic moaning as well.

"You really are loud," Renji teases playfully.

"S-shut up *moan*" Ichigo snaps back or at least tries to. He places his hands on the bed and pushes his body up slightly. He is now curved. Renji wraps his arms round Ichigo's back and Ichigo holds Renji's shoulders. Ichigo buries his face into Renji's collar bone muffling his moans. Renji's entire shaft is gobbled up again and again and again. "Renji! Renji I-I'm close!"

"Takashi," Renji stops when he's all the way in.

"What?" Ichigo lifts his head and looks Renji in the face.

"My name is Takashi, I lied before about not having one."

"Takashi?" Ichigo mutters his name then pumps his forehead against Takashi's while closing his eyes. Takashi smiles and trusts deeply into him "Takashi… Takashi!"

"Ichigo!" They both moan in pleasure and reach climax.

They are both lying in Ichigo's bed. Ichigo is on the right side by the wall and Takashi is on the left. Ichigo is on his stomach with his face pushed into the pillow. Takashi is looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"So you gave into me after all," Takashi spoke quietly to the depressed boy next to him.

"Shut up," Ichigo words are muffled by the pillow.

"I wonder when Renji's coming back."

"Oh shit!" Ichigo jolts and lifts his head off the pillow. "I forgot!"

"He's going to be pissed that I had you first."

"What you talking about?"

"I was the first to enter you, even if it is his gigai."

"Please don't ever say that again," He stuffs his face back into the pillow "Now leave or at least get out my bed."

"I'd rather not."

"Out!" Ichigo extents his leg out and kicks Takashi out the bed. He falls to the floor just barely missing the desk but he lands on Ichigo's bin with a thud.

"Aw."


	2. I'll make you remember me

_I'll make you remember me_

_Renji (Takashi) x Ichigo (Romance and sex)_

_Part 2_

_Seme: Renji (Takashi) / Uke: Ichigo_


End file.
